The present invention relates to a continuous fluid-pressure control device and to a fluid-pressure control system in a fluid line employing said device for regulating the fluid pressure to maintain a constant predetermined pressure in the line.
A problem frequently encountered in fluid systems, such as, for example, irrigation networks, is the need to supply water at a constant pressure lower than the mains pressure, but independent of fluctuations in the latter. There are known in the art various types of reduction valves which are used for this purpose, all of which, however, are bulky and costly affairs, and some of which even require an extraneous power supply for their operation. Most of them are also easily fouled by impurities in the water.
It is the object of the invention to overcome these difficulties and drawbacks and to provide a fluid-pressure regulator which is simple in design, inexpensive, and reliable in operation.